


Mistaken Identities

by talkingbodhi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ethan and aiden are pack, Everyone is pack, Gen, implied sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingbodhi/pseuds/talkingbodhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Stiles counted them as his 'pups' now, he still didn't always have a way of telling them apart.</p><p>Or, Stiles mistakes the twins identities one too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identities

**Author's Note:**

> Just some little random thing I wrote in about 15 minutes.

"Ethan, come here!" Stiles yelled up the stairs, standing at the bottom. For some reason, both the twins came bounding down much to Stiles dismay. He still couldn't tell the two apart, even if they were considered now. "Crap," he mumbled.

They stood side by side in front of Stiles and didn't say anything. He hated that he couldn't tell the two apart. They've even given him ways of knowing! He knew the younger one was a tiny bit taller... He just didn't know who the younger one was.

He looked from one twin to the other, trying to see which one was taller. When he couldn't figure it out he decided to randomly take a guess. 

"Uh, Ethan?" He took a guess, pointing to the twin on the left who sighed, telling Stiles he guessed wrong. "I'm sorry, guys. Maybe you should start wearing a certain color. Like Ethan always wears blue and Aiden always wears red?" He suggested, crossing his arms.

"You know usually pack leaders know who their members are without needing a tell," one of them said and Stiles looked at him apologetically. He threw his hands up shortly, looking at them both.

"Well, what do you want from me, guys?" He asked, slightly exasperated, "I don't have any way of telling you two apart, how the hell am I supposed to know who's who? I mean, you do realize you're identical twins, right? I only know that you're Aiden right now because you always look like you're fighting the urge to roll your eyes at me and I only know you're Ethan because you... don't."

"Why don't you just use that all the time, you idiot?!" Aiden (Stiles assumed) asked.

Stiles looked at Ethan, "See, I know that was Aiden because Ethan doesn't call me an idiot. I like Ethan more, by the way, Aiden."

Ethan turned to his brother, smirking smugly. Aiden growled at him quietly and Stiles chuckled, "I was kidding, I can't pick favorites in my pack. Except Isaac, he's definitely my favorite."

"YES!" Isaac shouted from upstairs at the same time Scott yelled, "HEY!" Stiles shook his head a little and looked at Ethan, who was starong at him curiously.

"What about Derek?" Ethan asked and the human looked at him confused.  
"What about Derek?" He countered, confused.

The twins glanced at each other then back at Stiles, "We kind of thought you too had... something going on between you..." 

Stiles stared at them, sputtering and wide eyed, "Me and Derek?! We're friends and yeah it's great that he doesn't slam me against walls anymore- don't give me that look, it was in a violent way, not a sexual one. Dirty minded werewolves," Stiles muttered the last part when the twins began to snicker quietly.

"Whatever you say, Stiles," they both said and headed back upstairs. Stiles huffed and remembered why they came down in the first place.

"Wait, Ethan, I actually did need to ask you something!" 

Ethan stopped halfway up, "What?"

"Am I attractive to gay guys?" 

Ethan rolled his eyes and continued up, yelling, "Ask Isaac!" over his shoulder.

"HEY!" Stiles heard from upstairs, then, "Actually, nevermind..." 

Stiles just laughed.


End file.
